Under Peppa's Pants!
Under Peppa's Pants is an American animated series that currently airs on Comedy Central and PuppiesNetwork. It takes place 3 or 4 years after the original series. The show is politically correct but a bit aesthetically incorrect. It is also biologically incorrect, as in one episode, Mummy Pig's parents are revealed to be a piece of bacon and orange cotton. Before Season 8, the characters wore helmets. This was removed in season 8 to keep the humor up. In Season 9, a complaint was posted on the internet, saying the show should have same-sex married characters. This was rejected, as Eggson said he would "not go too far into politics and same-sex". All episodes without the word "fuck" are rated TV-14, and all episodes with the word are rated TV-MA. Episodes Season 1 #1. ”Pepa Pee” #2. ”The Obese”: Peppa gets obese. #3. ”Peppa Makes a Ginormous Mess”: Peppa makes the biggest mess. #4. ”Peppa Pig Training Video”: Training on how to do Peppa Pig stuff. #5. ”Poor George”: George leaves the house and seeks many disasters on the southeast side of town. #6. ”The New Pig”: A new pig comes to town. Peppa and friends are suspicious about him. #7. ”Democracy”: Peppa kills people for money. #8. ”I Demand Ezza”: Mummy Pig loves the fashion magazine Ezza. #9. ”The Crazyness”: Crazy and cracktastic crap happens. #10. ”Rebecca Rabbit Gets Giant!!”: Rebecca gets huge. #11. ”Save the Chef”: Peppa and her gang try to save the local school chef. Season 2 #12. ”Full House”: The house gets crowded with Peppa's gang clones. #13. ”Rebecca Gets Clone?”: Many Rebecca clones are born. #14. ”��️eppa ��️ig”: Peppa changes herself. #15. ”A Bad Man”: Peppa becomes male and does illegal things. #16. "Mr. Tomato”: When Mr. Potato dies, a new mascot comes to town. #17. "Prehistoric Ice Man": Peppa, the gang and Mephesto find an ice man from 1996. #18. ”Peppa's Legal Name”: Peppa figures out her legal name. #19. ”Whatever happened to Quongus?”: Quongus gets lost in New Porkville. #20. ”We meet again, Oreo-And-Eeyore”: Oreo-And-Eeyore comes back. #21. ”The Crappubus”: Chef gets a girlfriend, but she is actually a Crappubus, a demon sent from Heck. #22. "The Return of Alex Pig": Alex Pig returns from a nine month serve in England. He now attends the same school as Peppa and George. Season 3 #23. ”Pedro Dies”: Pedro gets assassinated by Rebecca Rabbit when he becomes a celebrity. #24. ”Party at Home”: Peppa and her gang have a party while her parents are out. #25. ”Home Alone”: Peppa and her friends go on a road trip while George is home alone. #26. ”Peppa and Mt. Everest”: Peppa and friends go on a trip to the top of Mount Everest. #27. ”Clayton”: A new person called Clayton Crap can morph into anything. #28. ”The Queen's Extreme Bus Ride”: Queen Elizabeth II gives many characters the extreme bus ride, including a bridge breaking apart. #29. ”Just Desserts”: All the food in Pork becomes dessert. #30. ”Giantess Miss Rabbit” #31. ”Trump Comes” #32. ”Peppapresident” #33. ”Under Peppa's Pants: The Movie”: Due to germ problems, the Peppish government lays a large dome on top of Pork. Peppa does her best to get the citizens out of that dome. Season 4 #34. "Show Reunion": After learning their show may be canceled, Peppa and her friends must fight to have it renewed for a fourth season. #35. "Trip to Suzylands": Peppa and her family take a trip to the Suzylands. #36. "A Peppa In Time": 4 Episodes Peppa, Alex and George travel in time to revive Pedro. However, things quickly go haywire. Season 5 #37. ”The Return of Pedro Pony”: Pedro Pony falls out of Heaven when he carelessly walks in the giant hole in the ozone layer. #38. ”Miss Rabbit Turning Blueberry” #39. "Pig News" #40. "New Neighbo(u)r": The kids and the users fight between if American or British English is better. #41. "Cheating Affairs": Mummy Pig and Daddy Pig secretly cheat on each other. #42. "Fallen Dreams": Peppa falls asleep and dreams while falling. #43. "Powered by George": George makes his own episode of Under Peppa's Pants and also animates it. #44. "Sneeze": Peppa sneezes very small but it gets bigger when she goes. It was just a feather. #45. "The Camper Van" #46. "Peppa's Claymation": Peppa makes her own claymation, narrated by herself. #47. "Peppa's Job": Peppa gets a boring job and is forced to quit it. Season 6 #48. "The Town Goes Wild": When a volcano is about to erupt, a comet about to hit Porky and a tsunami about to hit the South Peppish coast, the town gets everything they need to survive before they die in a fire when the fire is frozen, triggering Porky to get wet. #49. "Hello Peppa": Mummy, Daddy and George are hiding from Peppa. Peppa wants to kill them. #50. "Hide and Sick (when Peppa dies)": When Peppa is chasing George, she dies for no reason.Peppa is not dead really. She appears alive in the next episode. #51. "Freaky Saturday": Peppa and George keep switching bodies to see how their life goes. #52. "Suzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzy Sheep": When Suzy dies, it is up to Peppa and friends to find a potion to revive her. #53. "The Lightsaber": A Lightsaber appears, and the town fights over it. #54. "Hide and Peek": The kids play hide and seek, but Peppa is secretly cheating. #55. ”My Robot and I": A robot comes to Peppia to destroy the place. However, Peppa thinks it's her, and that it's not bad. #56. "We Don't Need You, Peppa": When everybody is working on stuff, Peppa is rejected as an assistant except for one person. #57. "Peppa the 1-Second Artist": When Peppa goes to art school, she becomes an amazing artist but figures out she was given a new brain. #58. "The Quest for the Brain": This episode continues from the last one. Peppa goes on a quest to find her old brain. Season 7 (Note: This season has an ongoing storyline that lasts 4 episodes) #59. "President Gazelle": Madame Gazelle becomes the president of Peppia. #60. "Pedro in Mexico": Pedro Pony is sent back to Mexico by Gazelle. #61. "Peppa the Spy": Peppa tries to illegally send Pedro back to Peppia but is sent back. #62. "You're Fired, Gazelle!": Gazelle is fired as president and sent to prison for illegally sending Pedro to Mexico. Pedro is sent back to Peppia. #63. "Peppa the Adult": Peppa becomes an adult and does adult stuff before eventually becoming a kid again. #64. "Softball Sunday": Danny signs up for the local Softball team, and Peppa also joins. #65. "Peppa Pig and the Television": Special. When Daddy drives drunk, he hits the local TV tower. This rages everybody in the town. #66. "Peppe Pig and teh Grammer": Peppa is struggling with grammar, so her family and friends try to teach her the ABC's and words. Season 8 #67. "A "Boring" Summer": When Peppa is bored, she ends up time traveling with the delorean again and messes up time as we know it, or basically freezing it. #68. "Forever is Never": Peppa's vacation is ending, so she loops it, causing issues. #69. "The X Factor": Peppa struggles to learn about algebra. #70. "Peppia on a Roasting Fire": Madame Gazelle breaks out of Prison, and sets Peppia ablaze. Peppa must stay in Peppia, return to Pork, or reside in Peppatown. #71. "The Bagelboy Rise": Random stuff happens and Bagelboys kidnap the cast. #72. "Peppa's Godparent": Peppa gets a fairy. #72. "Peppa sees Disney XD": Paired with previous episode.'''Peppa tries to have a normal day. #73. "My Long Lost Twin": Heropig shows up, and George mistakes him for a twin. #74. "Peppa the Advertiser": Peppa becomes an advertiser and forgets about her friends, who are trying to get their Peppa back. #75. ”Suzy and the Drug Factory: Suzy finds a factory of beer and raids it. #76. "Danny and the Temple of Doom!: (two 11 minute episodes) Danny finds a temple in the woods, and explores it so he can score some points at school. #77. "Bonus: The Episode": Peppa starts eating everything, from the amoeba to the largest stars. Season 9 #78. "Freaky Weeky": '''2 Episodes Peppa breaks speed to save the DeLorean. This creates the weirdest week ever. #79. "Chilly Peppa": Peppa gets very cold and has to become warm again. #80. "Road to Sheepa": Peppa and Suzy go to Sheepa. #81. "Riddle Peppa": Riddle School. #82. "Muddy Puddle Decrease": When the town realizes they can use muddy puddles as a resource, they did. Peppa and friends went looking for them and took them. #83. ”Awake Forever”: Peppa becomes addicted to a special drink. She made a special drink factory and people realized it had Peppa's stinky socks as one of the ingredients. #84. "Peppa Discovering Peppapedia" #85. "Peppa Get Fire In Butt": Peppa gets an anal probe. #86. "Summer Sucks": A giant black snake starts and continues to stretch, killing thousands. The snake is killed when it is hit by a firework. #87. "Mecha-Peppa": Special. The dawn of Papar is at hand! The gang's discovery of a prehistoric relic spawns a monster that threatens to destroy Pork and the world. Help is on the way however, in the form of a crappy and badly drawn pig. But are they enough to overcome the terror of Mecha-Peppa? Season 10 #88. "Chickenpox": The gang's mothers want their children to receive Chickenpox; Danny's mom tries to patch up the relationship between her husband and Peppa's dad. #89. "Peppa Pig Should Lay Off the Fatty Foods": The town is brainwashed by the curator of a planetarium; Peppa tries out for a new Choco King commercial. #90. "Clubhouses": The gang creates a clubhouse; Danny's parents separate. #91. "Dog Days": The town holds its annual rodeo and carnival "Dog Days". The gang enter Peppa as a wolf rider in an attempt to win $5000 and pay for Mr. Potato dolls; the town's dogs worship a statue. #92. "100": The gang must stop the world from chanting the curse word "shit" because when spoken it causes people to "puke their own guts out". #93. "101": The gang fights back against the loud and obnoxious Motorcycle Riders that are killing all the supporting characters in Pork. #94. "102": Angry celebrities, violent puppies and Mecha Peppa are about to destroy Pork and all anyone wants to know is, “Who is Suzy Sheep's father?” #95. "Animal CentiPAD": Peppa is intimately involved in the development of a revolutionary new product that is about to be launched by Tapple. Meanwhile, George doesn't even have a regular iPad yet. He blames his mother. #96. "Fat Butt and Cupcake Head": Peppa's hand puppet Star Sheep gets major publicity, which angers the real Star Sheep. #97. "Blue Man's Greed": The town is taken over by Native Peppish who want to create a highway. #98. "The Death of Peppa Pig": The kids of Pork agree to ignore Peppa, leading her to think that she is dead. #99. "Tiny": Peppa and all her friends are shrunk to an incredibly tiny size. Season 11 #100. "Butterflies": Peppa and friends travel to the past, change stuff and go to the future, which they have apparently messed up. #101. "Squad of the Damned": Peppa and friends are taken by The Alienous Moon Society and replaced by aliens. Peppa demands the moon look like Porky. #102. "The Magic Pencil of Quongus" #103. "Pig Family History": Movie. ''' #104. ”Kylie the Sheep": When Suzy and her family leave Pork, Peppa finds a replacement. Kylie tries to be like Suzy. Meanwhile, Pip takes care of Suzy's newly abandoned pet dog, Elory. #105. "Hammer and Fail": '''2 episodes. Equivalent to Rooftop Installment. #106. "No Sun, No Fun": The town has yet another power cut. #107. "The Death of Star Sheep": Star Sheep dies when she eats a live mouse on camera, and Peppa and friends are forced to hide it. They end up in the middle of nowhere but find a good hiding place. An animal ate their map so they have to camp there. Meanwhile, the gang's parents try to find them. #108. "The Secret Box": Mummy Pig gives Peppa a box to keep secrets inside; which she can't help but rub in George's face until she sees he won't tell her what is in his own box. #109. "The Death of Gazelle": Gazelle diesShe comes back in season 13.. Season 12 #110. "Cartoon Wars" #111. "Copycats" #112. "Fuck Pork": Peppa leaves Pork, but many disasters start happening. #113. "Daddy Pig is Young, Mummy Pig is Life": Peppa travels into the past to find out what Daddy Pig and Mummy Pig have done in 2000. #114. "Peppa's Incredible Gift": After sustaining a severe head injury, Peppa appears to have the power to see into the future. Pork County detectives are quick to enlist her help in cracking unsolved murder cases and Peppa is more than willing to help... for a price. In the meantime, a group of "licensed" psychics cry foul when Peppa refuses to join their ranks. #115. "A Suite Full of Sweets": Peppa and friends go to a luxury hotel and see the sweets, so they eat them until they're empty. #116. "The 3rd Peppish War": Peppia has a war against the country Euratia, a former territory. #117. "Peppa's Feet": Peppa goes barefoot and walks around the town, unaware that she has stinky feet. #118. "I Am the Coon": Daddy Pig begins to rip off fat superheroes. Peppa becomes a superhero to stop him. #119. "Pig Kisses Sheep": Peppa and Suzy make out a lot. #119. "Without Death": 5 minutes, part of previous episode. Death dies, so nobody can die. Peppa fixes this by becoming Death and killing people on his list. Season 13 #120. "Shitty Puddles" #121. "Kitchen Carnival": Daddy Pig goes to Crawl-Mart, and he buys Mummy Pig a "Kitchen Carnival", a machine that produces cotton candy, caramel and deep fried things. #122. "Riddle Peppa II": Non-canon. #123. "Riddle Peppa III": Non-canon. #124. "Peppa Meets Humans": Peppa escapes to a continent called Humanland, which she likes. When she sees her owner eating bacon, Peppa runs away back to Peppia. #125."Pigs Renovating Houses": Peppa’s house gets renovated. #126. "Peppa to the Future": Peppa looks to the future after driving to an Indian casino and getting in trouble for gambling. #127. "Good Ol' Peppa Pig": Peppa travels to 63 years ago when she wants a sold-out video game. #128. "Peppa Gazelle": Peppa discovers she is a relative of Madame Gazelle, so she "becomes" one. #129. "A Disaster": TWO EPISODES. Mummy Pig and Daddy Pig buy a drink which they think is Mountain Dew. It turns them evil and they begin controlling kids. The few that remain must stop them and save Peppia. #130. "If No Peppa Exist": Peppa goes to a world where she doesn't exist. Season 14 #131. "Peppa Stop Time": Peppa and friends play with a new watch they got for Christmas, and discover that they can stop time. Later, they break the watch, so they stay with it until Gazelle opens up a portal leading them to time. #132. "Alternate Peppan Universe": 35 minutes. Peppa wakes up in a universe where everyone is different. Little did she know she sleepjumped into a box. She has to find a way to get back. Later, when George is just about to send the box Peppa jumped in the sun, Peppa, friends and alternates fall out. Then, the people from the alternate universe come to the original one. They then start traveling universes to check for something. #133. "Peppa the Teacher": Peppa becomes a teacher. #134. "Salt and Peppa": Peppa becomes a talking can of pepper. #135. "₩o₩££! Mon£¥!": When Madame Gazelle loses a $500, everybody finds and shares the money. However, they lose the money. The money is then found and given back to Madame Gazelle. #136. ”Artistic Uncontrol": Peppa makes sculptures out of popsicle sticks. They are then sold but destroyed by Daddy Pig's car when he drives drunk. #137. "Fingernails for Cash": Peppa steals fingernail clippings to get money. Season 15 #138. "Peppa-nado": A Peppa falls from the sky which triggers more Peppas to fall, making a tornado which is strong enough to destroy the strongest steel skyscrapers. #139. "Meet the Middle Finger": Peppa and friends learn about a new finger gesture called the middle finger. #140. "Poop" #141. "Pee" #142. "Fart" #143. "April in Peppia: Die in Twentyfour": A mysterious being fires a nuke at Porky, giving everybody the death note in twenty four hours. Peppa and friends and the users have an idea so they buddy up to make plans to stop the nuke. #144. "Myrtle Turtle": When Peppa hears about a deceased Granny Pig, she decides to make new grandparents. #145. "Peppa Blind" Season 16 If the episode name is not dark red or green, that means the episode never aired in the USA. #146. "What Is an Earth?": Peppa discovers the planet Earth. #147. "The Bombing of Potato Walled City": Mr. Badger goes insane and bombs Potato City. #148. "Peppa the Crap": Peppa takes the biggest crap in all the universe, and it is put on display in a museum. Peppa decides to steal it back and sell it. #149. "The Arm": George loses his arm and wants it back. Oreo-And-Eeyore makes a third appearance to help George gets his arm back. Meanwhile, Peppa is annoying everyone. #150. "The Disc": Peppa, taking a hike, finds a DVD on the ground. She puts it on the TV and figures out it is not what she thought. #151. "The Time Capsule 2": Peppa and friends dig and find a time capsule, and then dig their own. Then they find an old tape. #152. "The Russian Gazelle": It is revealed that Gazelle was born in Russia, and tried to hide this. However, later, it is proved Russia is not a real country, and Gazelle made it up. We also figure out France and Australia are not real, and Peppa just set it up for a TV show. #153. "Peppa Pig et la pizza (a.k.a Peppa Pig and the Pizza)" #154. "Doki Doki Club.mov" #155. "Baby Peppa": When her parents go out of town, Peppa becomes a baby and her friends have to babysit her and change her back before her parents come home. #156. "The Last Pizza": When there is only one pizza slice, Peppa and friends fight for it. Season 17 #157. "Year of 1718": Peppa watches a PigTube video, then she believes the year is 1718 and that Peppia gained independence in 1504. This is then proven wrong. #158. "The Shippening": Everyone gets stuck on a ship in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean. #159. "Peppa Dabs": Peppa dabs and the world explodes. #160. "Peppa vs. Pip 2: The War for Food": Peppa battles with Pip again, but for food this time. #161. "Porkston Tea Party": Studying for a test, Peppa summons the founding fathers of her country, but they're zombies, but don't understand the zombie tradition. Peppa asks them what happened instead of using a book. They then start wandering the town. Meanwhile, Alex (put plot here). #162."The New Phone": Peppa wants a new phone, but she doesn't have enough money to buy one, so she gets a job. #163. "Inside Suzy": Peppa, George, Danny and Pedro go inside Suzy to find something special, but find out that she has a very smart backup brain which she never uses. #164. "Olivia the Ripoff": After losing his pupils, George tells Peppa to travel with him. They travel to the universe where George lost his pupils, Universe Olivia and find a rip-off of Peppa. They soon execute Olivia. #165. "Under Peppa's Pants: The Second Movie": Movie. ' #166. "You Bet Your Box Tops!": Peppa gets billions of box tops and she doesn't know what to do with them. #167. "Super Peppa Anime Beach Ball Sparkle Yum Yum Princess Go!": Peppa wakes up in a world that is entirely anime and where she is the princess. Season 18 #168. "Peppa-zilla": Peppa becomes Godzilla and starts destroying the town. Suzy, Danny and Pedro have to stop her. #169. "Peppa'mon": Peppa and friends get stuck in the world of Pokemon. #170. "Peppa gets indigestion 1: Crazy Battle" #171. "Peppa gets indigestion 2: Maximum Molten Freddy" #172. "Peppa gets indigestion 3: Shock Madness " #173. "Peppa gets indigestion 4: Final Part " #174. "Peppa Pig's Credit Card": Peppa finds a credit card with ten thousand dollars on it and buys everything she wants before her credit card gets taken by somebody. #175. "Peppa in the Elevator": Peppa and friends get stuck in the elevator and crazy things happen inside. #176. "Peppa Pig's New Burger": Peppa finds a nasty blue burger under the fridge and believes anything can happen, so she eats a portion of the burger and makes a wish and the wish comes true. She then gives the burger to her friends. #177. "Peppa Pig's PigTube Channel" #178. "British Peppa": Peppa becomes British, but discovers she hates the UK, so she becomes Peppish again. Season 19 #"Accidental Email": Peppa and Suzy travel into the Internet when they send a super-secret email to the Mayor. They try to delete the email before it travels to the Mayor's computer. #"Playgroup Time Travel": Peppa wakes up when she was 5, only to see that the playgroup is back. #"The Bad International Day": Peppa and friends become the leaders of their countries and start going political. #"Press Start": Peppa gets stuck in a video game and must win to get out. Order #0:00-0:28: Intro #0:29-22:29: Episode #22:29-23:00: Credits #23:00-23:25: Sequence Movie #0:00-1:00: Intro #1:01-10:00: Chapter 1 #10:01-20:00: Chapter 2 #20:01-35:00: Chapter 3 #35:01-50:00: Chapter 4 #50:01-1:00:00: Chapter 5 #1:00:00-1:25:00: Chapter 6 #1:25:01-1:30:00: Chapter 7 #1:30:01-1:33:00: Credits 1 #1:33:01-1:34:00: Sequence #1:34:01-1:37:00: Credits 2 DVDs The first DVD was released in May 2018, with 1 disc and 11 episodes. #May 2018 - Peppa vs. The City, a collection of UPP episodes that feature Peppa and the city. Comics The comics were canceled after 2 issues. The 2nd one started production but wasn't released when the comic was canceled. Collection 1 #Crappa Pig: Peppa becomes a piece of crap. International releases ''Italics mean it is not released yet. *United States of America: January 4, 2018 *United Kingdom: January 12, 2018 *Canada: January 14, 2018 *Ireland: January 25, 2018 *Poland: January 27, 2018 *Spain: January 31, 2018 *France: February 13, 2018 *Brazil: February 18, 2018 *Finland: March 1, 2018 *Philippines: March 13, 2018 *Sweden: March 20, 2018 *Netherlands: March 18, 2018 *Russia: March 23, 2018 *Italy: March 29, 2018 *China: April 3, 2018 *South Korea: April 8, 2018 *Mexico: April 19, 2018 *Denmark: May 1, 2018 *Japan: May 10, 2018 *''Australia: May 22, 2018'' *''Bosnia and Herzegovina: May 23, 2018'' Bulgaria Chile Colombia South Korea Croatia Denmark Spain Philippines Brazil Finland France Georgia Greece Guatemala Honduras Netherlands Ireland Israel Italy Liechtenstein Luxembourg Malaysia Morocco Mexico Monaco Namibia Norway New Zealand Panama Paraguay Peppaland Peru Poland Portugal United Kingdom Czech republic Romania Sweden Switzerland Suriname China Thailand Tunisia Turkey Ukraine Uruguay Vatican City Venezuela Locations Pork Neighborhood Astley Street #3501 Astley Street (1879) - Candy Cat's house. #3502 Astley Street (1879) - Pip Elephant's house. #3503 Astley Street (1880) - Suzy Sheep's house. #3504 Astley Street (1882) - Rebecca Rabbit's new house. #3505 Astley Street (1883) - Peppa Pig's house. #3506 Astley Street (1883) - Danny Dog's house. #3507 Astley Street (1883) - Miss Rabbit's house. #3508 Astley Street (1884) - Madame Gazelle's house. Smoky Street #3507 Smoky Street (1890) - Pedro Pony's house. Town #The former playgroup (1923) - The old playgroup #The supermarket (1974) - Pork Mart Deaths *Democracy: People in Democracy π² Key ¹ means a permanent death. ² means a revived death. ³ means a possible death, recovered. π means a minor death, unknown. ⁴ means a possible death, unknown if revived or not. Characters *Eduarda2384: A man we do not know much about. Theme Song Season 1 The season 1 intro had the voices not stand out much. The music was quieter than some trumpet sound. '''Intro: Kids: 3, 2, 1, go! effect Kids: Yeah yeah yeah, yeah! (until it reaches the title card) the "yeah yeah" they are character slides "skips to end" 5 times appears falling from the sky Narrator: Created by ScribbledEggs Season 2: Episodes 1-6 The season 2 intro made the voices stand out more. The music was starting to be louder than the trumpet sound. Season 2: Episodes 7-Season 3, Episode 9 (Peppa is made out of construction paper) ---- Man: I'm going down to Pork, I'm gonna have myself a time. Peppa, Suzy: Friendly faces everywhere, humble folks without temptation! Man: Going down to Pork, I'm gonna leave my woes behind. Danny: Ample parking day or night, people spouting "howdy neighbor!" Man: I'm heading on up to pork, I'm gonna see if I can't unwind. Pedro: (vulgar content muffled) Man: So come on down to pork, come and meet some friends of mine. Season 3, Episode 10-Season 4, Episode 6 Great changes have happened to the intro. When Man starts talking, Stretch Armstrong can be seen. When Danny is talking, a bus and a police car are seen. When Pedro talks, rats come out of Pork Elementary. Season 4, Episode 7-Season 7, Episode 1 When the short guitar sound ends, the words "4TH GRADE" pop up and then old scenes start showing up. Season 7, Episode 2-Season 10, Episode 5 It changes to the season 2 intro but after the guitar sound, old scenes show up. A bluegrass sound can be heard. Season 10, Episode 6-Season 16, Episode 11 It is the intro from season 7 but with a rock sound; sounds clipped from a Les Claypool song "Whamola". Season 17, Episode 1- It has the music from season 10 but it is the season 2 intro in 3D. Easter eggs from the season 2 intro can be seen. There is also a grave with "RIP PEDRO PONY,." Songs Set up the Stage Peppa: We've just gone to a new age, we are going to set up the stage. George: We have the dog for our cage we are going to set up the stage. Peppa: We have everything for the world we are going to do our hurl. George: We make everything to build it we are building anything that fits. Suzy: I have a cousin named Louise She is the one that always pees. Pedro: And I just want my mom to stop fighting everyone for Wendy, I'll be an activist to 'cause that's what Brian Boitano'd do. All: We've just gone to a new age, we are going to set up the stage We have the dog for our cage we are going to set up the stage. All We have everything for the world we are going to do our hurl We make everything to build it we are building anything that fits. My Mum The Clerk (song) Rebecca: I barely see my mum She is working everywhere. We barely ever speak 'Cause she's always sitting in a chair. My mum the clerk(x2) She can also be a total jerk. (Instruments) She hardly ever talks But she claims she's very strong I don't if that's true or not 'Cause she's never here for long. She's always being confused With her twin sister I know they loveAs siblings each other But they're always saying " I don't miss her " My mum the clerk (x2) Production On July 10, 2017, reports said that the first three episodes had began production. These episodes would later be known as "The New Pig", " Poor George", and "Democracy". The first episode, " Pepa Pee ", finished production on December 24, 2017. On March 11, 2018, the first and second seasons were reported to be finished. Season 3 began production on November 4, 2017 and ended on April 7, 2018. Season 5 has not yet begun production, but the movie has. Quotes *"What the Astley?" (reference to Rick Astley) *"Oh shit!" Trivia *The show has stole many elements and references from South Park, for example, in The Obese from 2018, where Peppa gets Weight Gain 13000, a parody of the South Park element Weight Gain 4000 in the episode of the same name from 1998. *The animation style is very inconsistent. "The Obese" is animated in Toon Boom, while "Powered by George" is animated traditionally. The intro is animated by hand, however. *Unlike the original Peppa Pig, the characters do not have cheek marks. *The show skips Season 4, as the episodes were made but never aired, because season 4 is offensive to the Brits. **Only one episode has aired, being the least offensive: Making Season Four Great Again. This was meant to be in season 14, but Eggson demanded that it be in season 4. The episode was skipped in the fourteenth season and the show went on to season 15. * Earlier in 1986, Eggson made this image. It was a remake of the image of a show that started 1984 and ended in 2000. This image appears frequently in the show. *Despite being an adult's show, if there is any profanity on the title cards, it will be censored. *The show was canceled twice. The first time being the middle of season 4 and the second being early season 6. *The show is the highest rated show as of May 2018, beating other Peppa-based shows like Peppa World, Peppa Goes to School, Adventure Peppa, FUCK YOU PEPPA, Peppa's Friends (and friends) and Peppa. *This show is Adult Swim's most successful show since Robot Chicken. It was number 1 on Peppish Adult Programming for February 2018, and also the highest rated animated worldwide series from the 11th of January 2018 to 8 March 2018. * In the earliest known records of the series, Peppa was going to look like this: *There were 3 pilots: **Pilot, 1998 **How to Train Your Peppa, 2000 **Pepa Pee, 2018 *Eggson will never make a holiday special. *Peppa had a more Cartman-like voice for the first 5 episodes. Notes Category:Series Category:ScribbledEggs Category:Spin-offs